narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Halo of the Wind Demon
|kanji=風魔の光輪 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Fūma no Kōrin |literal english=Halo of the Wind Demon |jutsu rank=S |jutsu classification=Ninjutsu |jutsu type=Wind Release |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Kyōshi Takamori |hand signs=Seal of Confrontation |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga }} Halo of the Wind Demon (風魔の光輪, Fūma no Kōrin) is an original technique developed by Kyōshi Takamori some time before his recruitment into the organization Sorane. It has been noted to be a particularly complex and multifaceted , its full performance comprised of successive steps. Development and Performance Halo Formation: The initial step in the use of this technique is the formation a concentrated and thin ring of wind chakra. This ring, or halo as it is often dubbed, spins furious and possesses a devilishly sharp edge, capable of cleanly slicing through stone and steel without noticeable resistance. The mastery of this step took Kyōshi some time complete, who suffered several wounds in his attempt to stabilize the halo of chakra. After much practice his ability to invoke this portion of the ninjutsu became second nature to him, allowing him to form the halo in an instant. Eventually, his skill with the maneuver permitted him to form the ring of wind outside of his immediate vicinity, even invoking the halo around a target for a tactical advantage. Halo Manipulation: After succeeding in forming a stable version of the technique, Kyōshi moved onto transitioning Halo of the Wind Demon into a skill of practical use. This feat was accomplished by simply exerting control over the halo in terms of both its rotation around a conceptual axis and its position relative to other objects. With time it became possible to launch the halo towards objects much like other rotating projectiles through his will alone, resulting in devastating results on targets struck by the technique. Once the ring of chakra is removed from direct interaction from the user, such as its use as a projectile, it will dissipate after a short time if the user doesn't continually infuse it with chakra. To conserve energy he often only uses halos for a single projectile strike, instead of wasting chakra in an attempt at hopefully chasing an opponent down. Kyōshi's skill with manipulating the technique is great enough to maintain a halo around his wrist while moving vigorously and spontaneously in combat without necessitating the fear of injury. Halo Compression and Detonation: While Halo of the Wind Demon is far from incomplete while adhering to the premise of forming and directing the ring-shaped blade of wind towards opponents, the true nature of the ninjutsu turned out to be far greater than was initially imagined. By exercising an addition level of control Kyōshi learned it was possible to rapidly condense the halo at a single point in space, concentrating a great deal of wind chakra in an isolated location. When released this concentration of chakra expands outward with a decimating force, capable of obliterating nearly anything in a five meter radius and inflicting lethal amounts of damage to even the most stalwart individuals. After witnessing the technique's interaction with techniques, and extremely explosive combination, Kyōshi's imagination was sparked. Modifying the technique slightly, the concentration of the halo was adapted to also rapidly compress oxygen from the surrounding airspace. This addition of oxygen, along with the aforementioned core of wind chakra, magnified the combustive properties of the compressed halo of chakra. While seemingly counterproductive, such a feat suited his purposes just perfectly. By feeding this modified halo into an opponent's flames a massive explosion ensues. This explosion generates a force capable to disrupt the momentum and shape of the opponent's attack halting its advance, despite amplifying the flame's intensity. If used during the earliest stages of an enemy's attack it becomes possible to cause a cataclysmic, and possibly fatal backlash, onto the enemy ranks.